Finally
by DustyDesertBoots
Summary: A one-shot, set after the Season 7 finale. Having left Boston and gone their separate ways, Jane and Maura take stock of what is important to them. My first fanfic - a test of the waters, so to speak. This hopefully will be the kick start I need to finish another piece of writing.


Jane had set a punishing pace for their run and at the 3 mile point some of the trainees were starting to drift off the rear edge of the squad. Little did they know that Maura Isles, the former Boston Chief Medical Examiner was two hours out from landing at Ronald Reagan Airport and that Jane Rizzoli, one of their class instructors, was eager to get home. Without question, the recruits sucked in more oxygen, dug a little deeper into their mental reserves, and pushed their bodies harder up the muddy ridge line.

She knew she that was being a little unreasonable, considering that Class 15B had only returned that morning from a 72 hr tactical exercise incorporating sleep deprivation. This run was supposed to shake out the cobwebs, but her own needs had got the better of her.

Having joined the Law Enforcement Instructor Team, Jane was keen to get involved in the wider programme delivery across the FBI Academy. She had volunteered to help out with PT sessions as she thought it important for the trainees not to underestimate the fitness of a mature woman. Even with the miles between them, Jane had ironically found out that during these squadded sessions, she felt closer to Maura as it reminded her of the times they had run together. Pounding the streets of Boston was one thing that they had shared with little difference between them in terms of fitness levels. Granted, Maura would disect each part of the run, working out optimum breathing strategies or checking her gait to conserve energy, whereas Jane would just pull on her kit and run. In fact, with no outlet to moan or gripe to, Jane had discovered that she actually liked running, moreover she was good at it.

It had been almost two months since she had last seen Maura. Their time in Paris had simply been a trip full of great memories. Blocking out the splashing through puddles and the cold, wet mud spraying up her legs, she switched her mind to the walks down around the Ile de la Cite. The Notre Dame cathedral was favoured by Maura and once again Jane had found that she didn't mind wandering around these impressive edifices, as a happy enrapt Maura was a happy Jane. The formula was really quite that simple. Jane loved the cafe culture and they lazily wound their way through the streets, stopping by the smaller establishments to escape the steady flow of tourists almost orienteering their way through the city.

Jane's favourite place had however been across the Seine River situated in the 18th arrondisement; the Sacre Couer Basilica. Situated on the Montmartre hill, and standing to the southern edge of the grand building, manicured gardens were dissected by steps rolling down the steep bank towards the Place St. Pierre. At night, from the same vantage point, Jane loved the view; to her it was as if a blanket bedecked in tiny, twinkling lights had been thrown over the city. It was there, where she had stood behind Maura and wrapped her arms around her, resting her chin atop silky, mousy brown hair. Maura in turn had enveloped Jane's arms under her own totally accepting of Jane's momentary show of love and tenderness.

They had walked hand in hand for the rest of the evening, not even letting go when taking a taxi ride back to the Latin quarter to return to the Hotel d'Aubusson. That night, they had slept in the same bed not wanting to be parted, but other than a quick peck to Maura's head, nothing further had transpired between them. Towards the end of their vacation, they were sharing the same bathroom, even though the suite had two. They moved around each other comfortably in various states of undress, used the shower whilst the other brushed their teeth. A partnership, just without the benefits. It was as if they had subconsciously decided to maximise each second before they each went their separate ways. Neither of them vocalised their fear of leaving each other. It was too raw for them, a newly closed wound with which just the slightest pressure would splay wide open. Instead they savoured each other's company, tamping down any declaration from being inadvertently released. That had always been their way, to dance on the edge of a precipice.

Wiping away the sweat for her eyes, and trying to simultaneously clear her mind of the memories, she also wiped away the metaphorical veil that she used to shield herself. In that moment her thoughts were crystal clear.

 _I miss you so much that it hurts...do you know how just much I love you Maura Isles._

With that oft ignored revelation clear in her mind, she resolved on the home straight of her run to do what she should have done a long time ago.

Maura could rationalise the most minuscule of puzzling details, but she had monumentally failed to grapple one particular issue that had infiltrated her life; time. It came in many guises; how long had it been since she had seen Jane, how many days was it until her visit, how long had it been since she had messaged or texted Jane, how long was it until she landed? All valid questions in their own right, but the frequency and variation on a theme was generating almost OCD like behaviour in Maura. She knew it was happening, but her brain craved those moments of mental agility, to seek out, analyse and formulate an answer. Behind the highly polished facade of a very well put together exterior, Maura was in fact starting to unravel.

Reclining in her seat and smoothing out the non existent creases in her beautifully tailored, charcoal grey pencil skirt, she closed her eyes and initiated some calming breathing exercises. Anchoring herself to the moment and concentrating on the flow of oxygen into her lungs, she started to relax. Her mind drifted to when she last had felt such calmness; being with Jane in Paris.

She, or rather they were laid in bed with crisp cotton sheets laid over them. Cracks of early morning sun were breaking through the almost closed drapes announcing the start to a new day. Jane was laid beside her, her arm around Maura's waist and head nestled into the crook of her neck, her slow, rhythmic breathing signalling that she was still sleeping peacefully. Maura loved waking up like this and had done so for the last four days with Jane close beside her. Each morning, just like this one now, she had simply watched the woman next to her and smiled. This woman, she knew would protect her with her last breath if she had to, would stop in her tracks if she sensed a change in her mood, or just simply shower her with so much love without knowingly doing so. That was her Jane.

The fact that Maura had subconsciously claimed Jane as _hers_ was not at all startling. Over the years, through the moments when Jane had recklessly endangered her own life and had almost crushed Maura's heart as a result, she found herself completely tethered to that one and the same person; Jane. Their connection was deeper than anything she had had with anyone else and it went beyond the boundaries of friendship. She loved Jane Clementine Rizzoli with every fibre of her being. Every morning, as she looked at the woman who held her heart, she would place a gentle kiss on her head and indulge her senses of the lingering scent of shampoo and finishing oil that she used to tame those wild tresses of hers.

The moment she loved most of all, were those when Jane first stirred. She would feel the protective arm that was always around her pull her body closer to the waking woman, stretching her long limbs along the length of her own body. Yesterday, Jane had pulled her even closer than normal, with Jane's breathing close enough to raise the tiny hairs on Maura's exposed neck. Maura had willingly moulded herself against Jane's body and relaxed into the moment holding onto the arm that encircled her. Feeling the steady rise and fall of Jane's chest against her back, she too had started to drift back into a light sleep.

She hadn't been prepared for the shock waves that would catapult through her body when Jane's morning ritual of stretching had inadvertently connected hips against hips. Their connection was so close she could feel each tiny reverberation of Jane's muscles contract initiating a mirrored reaction in her own limbs. Like a wave cresting, curling and spilling inevitably into the surf, Maura found herself arching away from Jane's grip in response to the sudden burst of unexpected energy that had exploded from her core. Her momentary paralysis had been excruciatingly short lived, the short after shock like tremors being washed away by a radiating warmth that ran the length of her body. Jane had not moved and continued to hold her, her breathing still steady against Maura's neck. The only palpable change was a gentle, almost imperceptible squeeze of her arm around her waist. Maura had drifted satiated into a deep sleep, calm in the knowledge that she was safe in the arms of the woman she loved.

And now she was sat on a plane, feeling that all too familiar need build inside her again. Using a well versed deep breathing technique to get her arousal of that particular memory under control, she calmly brought herself back to the present moment, ignoring the obvious warmth that nestled between her now clenched thighs. Neither of them had mentioned that moment. Maura wasn't sure if Jane had actually been awake to register what had transpired, but Maura was absolutely unequivocal about one thing. She wanted to feel that deep connection and release again with Jane, accepting that she wanted Jane to be a very willing and active participant. The thought of that almost caused a guttural like groan to escape from the usually impeccably, self-controlled woman. Their love for each other had gone way beyond the boundary of what could be considered appropriate between friends. Their recent time apart, had only confirmed the thoughts and feelings that she had harboured for a number of years. Resolute, she was now determined to declare her true feelings for Jane and she was damned if she was going to let this woman go again. Life as she had witnessed far too many times, be it professionally or personally, was too short to live on just hope alone. Taking control of what had frustrated her over the last few months, she acknowledged that it was now _time_ to be truly honest with herself and Jane.

Jane was nervous; the pacing back and forward through the lounge to the kitchen told her that. The place was immaculate to a degree that she had never achieved in either of her apartments in Boston. She just wanted everything to be perfect for Maura's first visit. Her relocation had been a smooth one, with the FBI finding her a brand new place to settle into. So new that she had even been able to participate in choosing the colour scheme. Subtle tones of olive green, oyster blue and slate grey adorned the walls; colours that Jane had naturally been drawn to as they had featured in Maura's Boston house, a place where she acknowledged felt more like home than anywhere else.

She had subconsciously chosen the furniture pack that closely aligned with Maura's tastes, and she had in a most uncharacteristic like moment sat for hours on the Internet buying tastefully coloured linen and towels to match the internal decor. Without doubt she had been well and truly influenced. Nonetheless, her pride and joy took centre stage on the long narrow display table that ran the length of her couch; a Red Sox baseball bat resting on a custom made stand and her beloved signed ball, encased safely in a glass box, replacements that Maura had arranged as a house warming gift.

There it was. The knock at the door that she had long awaited and now after the months of waiting Jane found herself rooted to the spot. Maura was finally here, returned from Paris. The woman that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Gently chastising herself for her thoughts running away with her once again, Jane took the remaining distance in three great strides to open the door. Hazel eyes met her own and she knew that she could be anywhere else on the planet right now but as long as those eyes were connected with hers, she would be at home.

They each took in the other, solidifying in their minds the resolutions they had made.

Opening out her arms wide, with a smile just as big, all Jane could muster was a simple, but emotionally charged, "Mau...come here." Dropping her hand bag unceremoniously on the doorstep, Maura stepped into the taller woman's embrace and wrapped her own arms tightly around the slender, yet athletic frame of the person she would never cease to tire of. Locked perfectly together, noses nuzzled against bare flesh and slightly rumpled hair, the pair, greedily and unabashed took in the scent of the other, reacquainting themselves with the part of their lives that made them feel whole and complete.

Breaking the moment, Jane managed to regain some composure, "please come in, you must be exhausted after your flight."

Not wanting to let go, Maura acquiesced and let Jane pick up her bags. As the door closed behind, her eyes quickly took in the shape and feel of the condo. Her first impression was that it larger than previous abodes of Jane's. Scanning again, she noted the layout of the furniture and the decor and minimalistic feel. The usual clutter of Jane wasn't there, no hoodie draped over a chair post a gym workout, no work boots left casually on the floor, it was tidy. Shifting her gaze to Jane, she noted that she was wearing the light grey, oversized angora sweater that she had bought her in Paris, the wide neck allowing a shoulder to be exposed along with the thin white strap of the vest she wore underneath. Jane's chic look was complimented by skinny jeans accentuating her long, slim legs. The finishing touch was the subtle scent of Bvlgari Au The Noir fragrance, the woody notes of black tea and patchouli permeating the air, a gift Maura had bought on their flight to Europe. The obvious effort that Jane had put in was evident to Maura and her heart simply swelled at the gesture. It was the little touches, subtle almost in the messages they sent, that she cherished the most.

Lost in the moment, Maura missed Jane simply staring at her.

"Are you ok?"

Disturbed from her memories, Maura's answer was short, but laden with honesty. "I'm more than ok Jane." A brief pause. "I'm really happy to be back." ... _with you._

 _"_ How about we get your cases upstairs. You can freshen up and we can have a quiet night. I decided to make the famous Rizzoli cannelloni and have a bottle of the Californian Cab Sav you love."

"Perfect Jane. That sounds great."

Leading the way, Jane made her way up the staircase and without thinking went straight into the master bedroom. Putting the cases down on the floor, Maura was once again was distracted by the contemporary, yet elegant look that Jane had created. Without thinking Maura ran her hand down the heavy drapes, taking in the feel of the plush fabric. Stepping out of her heels, her bare feet relaxed into the coolness of the wooden floor, her thin cardigan was next to follow, being gently placed on the end of the bed.

Catching a glint of light on the long table that was placed in front of the window, Maura's eyes were drawn to the photos held in silver frames. Looking back at her was a picture of herself with Jane's arms wrapped protectively around her. It had been taken in selfie mode by Maura on a windy afternoon in Cape Cod when the two had escaped for a weekend together to relax after a particularly stressful case. Leaning against the wooden rails on the board walk with their hair blowing freely in the wind, smiles stretching from ear to ear, the pair looked completely at ease, carefree in each other's company. The photo next to it was more recent, having been taken in Paris at night, the pair adopting a similar pose, this time with Jane's lips pressed against her cheek in a soft embrace. Another photo had the whole family in it and had been taken a couple of Thanksgivings ago in her living room after a hugely raucous dinner. Maura smiled, acknowledging just how much she missed everyone. Her hands however gravitated back to the photo taken a few months ago, her fingers tracing Jane's face through the glass. Jane's return back to the States had been more difficult to bear than she had thought it would and now being back just made her heart ache even more. She knew the outcome she wanted, but was fearful of whether that would be reciprocated. The look of Jane in that photo however gave her hope.

Leaning up against the door frame to the en suite, Jane silently gazed at Maura as she took in the surroundings. She had noted the amount of time that had been taken to study the photos and smiled inwardly at the memories each of them in turn evoked. The centre of her life as she now understood it was here in person and she now needed to bridge the gap between a mental yearning and a physical reality. Just how, was the million dollar question right now.

The effortless, almost sixth sense that they had built between them over the years was tangible in the room. With eyes locked, their telepathic like understanding arced across the short space, linking thoughts and emotions.

Tilting her head in the way that conveyed nothing but mutual love and affection, Maura quietly mouthed the words, "Oh, Jane..."

Not wanting to break the moment, Jane was rooted to the spot, her only movement being her right foot trying to scuff away an imaginary mark on the floor, her reluctance to move being akin to a nervous teenager on a first date.

"I feel the same way too...I have for a while if I am being honest."

Jane remained in place, completely frozen by the revelation.

With thoughts crystallising, words flowed with more certainty and characteristic preciseness. "In fact, there is only one way to put this. I'm in love with you Jane Rizzoli."

Like a sprinter reacting to a starter's pistol, Jane braced herself off the door frame and closed the space between them. Gently clasping Maura's face within her hands, Jane tilted her head and looked into Maura's eyes for a brief moment, then poured years of pent up love and devotion into a kiss that silently conveyed the words that had just been openly declared.

Breathless, with foreheads touching in joint contemplation, in unison they both inwardly acknowledged the moment with a single thought... _finally._


End file.
